callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thundergun
The Thundergun is a weapon featured in the Dead Ops Arcade and zombie mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops, and can be found via an easter egg in the campaign mission "Numbers". Overview The Thundergun is a cannon-shaped weapon that fires directional blasts of incredibly strong wind. It has no Iron Sight. It appears to be able to kill large numbers of zombies with a single shot, sending them flying backwards or up. Those who are not killed by the wind blast are thrown backwards. The Thundergun holds two rounds in a magazine, and holds twelve reserve rounds. Its Pack-a-Punched form is called the "Zeus Cannon," (an obvious reference to the Greek God Zeus) it has an increased magazine size of 4 and carries 24 reserve rounds. It has increased damage, range and radius, now knocking over and slightly damaging zombies off screen. The Thundergun is most important during the later rounds as it is useful for clearing large groups of zombies in order to reach a downed teammate or make an escape. It is extremely useful when swarmed because it will easily kill a large group of zombies in one shot. It is often used as a reserve weapon, as it has a low amount of ammunition and a slow reload. It can only be reloaded when the entire magazine is empty, except on PC, where one can execute a partial reload. It is also quite a good weapon for hellhounds as it can easily take them out but sometimes they are so much hellhounds that it is hard to kill them all with such low ammo. Campaign The Thundergun appears in the level "Numbers" as an easter egg, similar to the Ray Gun on "Little Resistance." The steps and video on how to do it are as follows: #After the Interrogation scene ends there are six big white canisters to the front of the player. (note they are not the small propane tanks on the ground they are the big white ones) #Shoot all six canisters until smoke comes out.(note you must shoot the canisters before your atackers do) #Run past the ladder to a small room connected to where you first start the mission. #If done correctly the player will see a black tape sticking out of a cassette player next to the door way. #Hold down the action key and the tape will disappear from the cassette player, or the obvious shake in the screen as cue. #Continue on until you get to the first of Clarke's weapon caches, behind the fridge after the rooftop jump #Look at the left and you should find a cassette player #When at the cassette player press the use button and notice the cassette go in. #If done correctly notice the tape goes in and the player makes several tunes, and the game shakes. #The Thundergun will appear on the wall above the cassette player. The gun found in Numbers comes with 2 shots in the magazine and 12 shots in reserve. It also gains a full ammunition refill after sliding down the pipe and at the second weapons cache, because of this it becomes very useful when playing on Veteran. In essence, it works much like an extremely powerful shotgun, throwing and almost always instantly killing anyone caught in its massive spread, often with enough force to tear off limbs. It can also reload halfway through a clip, unlike in zombies. You can trade it for another weapon, although you won't be able to pick it up. 300pxHow to get the Thundergun in "Numbers" Gallery File:Thundergun.png|The Thundergun in Kino der Toten. Thundergun.jpg|Thunder Gun, as in the mission "Numbers" Thundergun reload.jpg|Thunder Gun reloading tape player.jpg|Interact with the tape player to continue thundergun ready.jpg|Thunder Gun ready for pick up Video Video:Call Of Duty:Black Ops Zombies New Badass Gun(Thunder Gun)|The Thunder Gun in action. Video:The ThunderGun in Call of duty black ops wii||The Thundergun on the Wii version. Trivia *This is not a usable gun on "Five", probably because players could easily take out the thief with it. *The "Zeus Cannon" is an obvious reference to the Greek god, Zeus. *The Thundergun is the only Wonder Weapon, when upgraded, that doesn't keep part of it's name. (e.g. Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, Porter's X2 Ray Gun, Winter's Fury) *The gun has "Osterezheniye" written on its side, which is Russian for "Warning." *If some zombies are not hit directly with the aerial blast, it is possible to see them get back up slowly. *The two red glowing lights on the front of the canister when loaded into the gun indicate how many shots are left in the magazine. *Richtofen states that this weapon was invented by Ludvig Maxis, but was deliberately hidden from him. This may be a generalization to the whole of Group 935, but if true this is the third wonder weapon to have an associated character, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb. *Only one person can have the Thundergun at a time. However, if the player who has the Thundergun upgrades it to the Zeus Cannon, the Thundergun is once again possible to obtain from the Mystery Box. *In Kino der Toten, when Richtofen gets the Thundergun out of the mystery box he says, "Could it be? The DG-3!" This statement indicates the Thundergun is in fact the DG-3 and the Wunderwaffe JZ DG-3 is merely named as such. *When you tactically reload in the mission "Numbers" the magazine seems to just disappear from the gun rather than taking it out. *If you look behind the second tape player in "Numbers" there is a white outline of a electric bolt with an arrow on top. This likely references the Thundergun, as it points to directly where it will appear. *The Thundergun and the Ray Gun are the only Wonder Weapons that can be found in campaign. These are also the only two Wonder Weapons to have an official pick-up icon. *In a book by Rudolf Lusar called The German Weapons and Secret Weapons of World War Two and Their Development, a weapon very similar to this one is described. It was said to shatter wooden boards at a range of 200 yards by using jets of compressed air. It was also ready to use at an engagement at a bridge over the Elbe in 1945, but was not actually used. *When the black cassette tape is inserted into the second recorder, some sounds from GKNOVA6 play. The song that is played is called Damned *Unlike the Ray Gun in "Little Resistance," the Thundergun cannot be picked up more than once for unlimited ammo. *The Thundergun deals no friendly fire damage in "Numbers", saving you from accidental civilian kills. *The Thundergun has been known to rip body parts off of Russians, in the Campaign, instead of launching them backwards. *There is an unusable Thundergun in a metal locker in Five. It is in the same room as the unusable Winter's Howl and Death Machine. *Killing zombies with the Thundergun can result in the dead zombies twitching on other people's screens, as if they are still alive. *The Thundergun can also be found in the mystery box on the Black Ops version of Nacht der Untoten. *The Thundergun is a good use on Kino der Toten when you are on high levels and need to link the Teleporter pads. Inconsistency Although Richtofen refers to the Thundergun as possibly being the DG-3, the pack-a-punched version of the DG-2 is known as the DG-3 JZ. However, since Richtofen stated the gun was deliberately hidden from him, he may not know what the Thundergun is really called. It also has Russian writing on it, although Group 935 -- the group which made the Thundergun -- was a Nazi organization, although, considering Dr. Steiner and Dragovich worked together in the campaign, it is not without plausibility that the Thundergun was a co-operative project, or that the Russians stole it. This inconsistency may potentially be because the Pack-A-Punched weapons do not have 'official' names in real life, and so the displayed names are 'nicknames' for the weapons given by the characters, or that the names are not canon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Easter eggs